


Dicks out for daddy’s slut

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (or an orgy in either case), Daddy Kink, Locker Room, Other, Reader Insert, also they join, and they like your noises v much, big daddy's slut, bo getting boners in public, bo has lots of nicknames for reader, hints at a gang bang?, the team listens in, they have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: You hadn’t meant to call him that, you were in public for God's sake but that didn't stop him from taking you.





	Dicks out for daddy’s slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunq/gifts).



> enjoy some good ol' fashion filth

You hadn’t meant to call him that, (I mean you were thinking it) but it just slipped out when you were asking him something. The whole team went silent and gaped at you, but when you looked at Koutarou he looked like he wanted to eat you. You flushed red and lowered your gaze, breaking eye contact with your boyfriend.

Bokuto grit his teeth as his shorts started to feel tight, getting very affected by what you called him. His mind went back to all the times you called him daddy in that cute voice, while you were under him. He closed his eyes as his dick twitched, taking a ball and holding it out in front of his crotch. He turned towards the team, who were still surprised at what had escaped your lips and smirked. 

“A five minute break.” His voice had taken on a husky timbre, already letting go of the ball and walking over to you. He heard you squeak as he picked you up and slung you over his shoulder, ignoring the whistles from the third years. You saw the amused smiles of Komi and Konoha before they were hidden by the door Kou closed. He had a hand on your ass, giving it a grope before setting you down. He didn’t even bother closing the door, knowing no one would bother you in the locker room (au contraire they’ll enjoy it). 

He walked you towards the wall, and kissed your lips when your back hit it, making you gasp. It was like a bite without teeth, and Kou hitched one of your legs on his hip. You clutched at his shirt, opening your mouth to suck in a breath only for him to move his tongue inside. Koutarou was groping your bottom, and pulled you closer to press his hips to yours, pulling back from the kiss. “Did you see what calling me daddy did baby? You like the effect you have on me?”

You look away from him, flustered, but soon look back up with a mischievous grin, “yes daddy” while grinding against him. He let out a growl, head dropping to your neck to bite and suck. “You want the team to hear you scream for your daddy, baby doll?” 

You gasp, forgetting the little detail that you were in public, well not in public per se, but they were out there. And they were going to hear every little sound you’ll make. He laughed at the expression on your face, hoisting you up completely on the wall, making you wrap your legs around him and arms on his shoulder. 

“You want them to hear y/n?” It was subtle, but him using your name was a question in and of itself. You knew that if you said no, he would cease his actions and continue back at home. You were touched, he always made sure you always wanted this. 

“Yes Kou I want them to hear.” 

He nodded, giving you a soft smile before kissing you again. He pressed you more into the wall, only supporting you with his hips and hand and using his now free hand to unbutton your shirt.

You cling to Koutarou, knowing he would never let you fall but finding comfort in it. He grunted, having his hand pinned between the two of you and pulled back slightly. 

“You don’t want me to take off your shirt baby?” 

You shake your head, easing off him. 

“No it’s just… I know you can hold me up easily but-” 

He nuzzled into your neck before leaving a bite that made you squirm. 

“I won’t let you fall, I promise.” 

He kissed your cheek, resuming his task on your shirt.

When he finished unbuttoning your shirt, he remembered something and let you down. 

“Wait hold on, I forgot something.” He said as you started whining, walking to his locker. 

He popped it open, taking out a small bottle of lube and closing the door. He moved the bottle with a shit eating grin on his face into his pocket, hoisting you up in his arms again, getting a good grope in. He started to bite and suck around your neck, leaving hickeys that wouldn’t heal until later in the week. He moved the sucking and biting lower, to your chest and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it before nibbling on it. You moaned and arched your back, and one of Kou’s hand went up to pinch your other nipple.

After a bit of this he pulled back with a pop, having given them equal treatment, and took off his shirt. Your hands moved to touch his chest but he had other ideas. Koutarou took your wrists and pinned them over your head, making your chest pop out more, enjoying the little gasp you made before pouting. 

“But daddy I want to touch you!” 

He shook his head, grinning. Why the little shit was enjoying this! 

“Not now baby doll. This is your punishment. Maybe next time you’ll know better than to tease me in public.” 

You purse your lips, before grinding down on his clothed cock. 

“Doesn’t really look like punishment to me~.” 

He tsked, taking out the bottle of lube and coating his fingers as best he could. “Just you wait baby.”

He moved his hand down your skirt and in your underwear, plunging one finger in. You murmured, trying to shift your hips. The damned bastard knew one finger isn't enough. He added another and slowed his pace to a crawl, like he had all the time of the world. No matter what you said or did he wouldn't add another finger or increased his speed. He waited until you were at the edge of madness and added the third one, beginning to finger fuck you in earnest. Soon you were moaning and crying out, as he passed over your sweet spot. 

He abandoned holding your arms up, instead hiking a leg even higher so you were more exposed to him. Your voice rose even higher, bucking against your fingers. 

“Daddy please!” 

“Please what baby~?” 

You whined, you face that was already red to begin with got even redder. “Please let me cum daddy~!” 

“Sure, go right ahead little star.” 

You didn’t like the smirk he had on his face but by now you couldn’t even care, cumming with a cry of his name.

You didn’t know when you had closed your eyes, but they slowly slid open when you heard a cap being popped open. You look down at Kou, seeing his cock out already and dripping precum. You trail a hand down his chest, hearing him sigh in pleasure, as Kou knew where your hand was headed. You thumb at the head of his thick cock, making him buck his hips at the action before groaning. “Babe…” 

It was said with a warning and you obliged, not before squeezing it once more. 

He coated his cock in a more than generous amount of lube, letting the bottle fall to the floor before gripping your thighs once more and sliding into you, groaning. “Even with opening you up earlier you’re still so tight baby doll~.” 

You cried out as he bottomed out, squeezing down on him. You were still so sensitive and every little twitch, every little thrust had you keening. 

“You’re always so loud baby, I’m sure my team is hard because of you.”

Koutarou had his face in your neck, panting. You had forgotten that you were in public, but knowing that they were listening to you made you moan even louder and tighten up around Koutarou.

“Ah so you like that babe~.” 

Your face was red but you didn’t care, moaning his name as he pulled out and started a rough pace. He hissed as you raked angry red lines down his back, muscles shifting as he pulled you even closer to him, no longer needing the wall for support.

Meanwhile outside of the locker room, the team was aching. The more shameless ones (aka Akinori and Haruki) had their cocks out and were jacking off while the rest (they had some shame) were either rubbing themselves under their shorts or torturing themselves with Your’s and Kou’s noises. 

Haruki slowed down his hand, speaking up. “Man Bokuto is a lucky son of a bitch.” 

Akinori nodded, closing his eyes as he heard you mewl. He opened his when Haruki talked again, “Would Bokuto mind if we join?” 

“Let’s ask him when he finishes this round~.”

“God daddy!” There were even more scratches on his back and shoulders now. Koutarou savored the pain, thrusting into you even harder, growls now escaping his mouth. You were practically clinging to him and that made it easy for Kou to widen your legs and making you feel like you were getting split open. You whined, throwing your head back. That made him slow down but made his thrust deeper, savoring the feel of your tightness around him. Your face was scrunched up, flushing as your eyes rolled back.

Koutarou moaned your name, getting desperate and just letting loose. All you could do was hang on, letting him take you. He started being more vocal, and biting you neck, one of his telltale signs that he was getting close. Knowing that he was getting close and him moaning right next to your ear, almost pushed you over the edge. 

“Angel the noises you’re making…” He trailed off as you tightened around him, thighs clamping around his hips as your nails dig into his shoulders. 

“You gonna come baby doll? Come, come for your daddy.” How could you deny your daddy that request? 

You screamed his name as you came, tapering off into a whine. He grunted, the pressure too much for him and spilling inside you, pushing into the hilt and whining your name. Koutarou was panting, pushing you into the wall to make sure you wouldn’t fall. You were coming down from your second orgasm that night, when you felt Koutarou’s hands on your face. “I didn’t hurt you right little star?” You shook your head, leaning into one of his hands. Kou smiled, kissing you softly before looking towards the entrance as the door opened. 

He smiled to himself, catching the eye of Haruki and the others. You bit your bottom lip, knowing what was going to happen. 

“Hey baby doll?” He slid out, holding you up as his teammates stripped. “Do you mind if they join?~”

**Author's Note:**

> i died writing this


End file.
